Flour Power
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: Emma just wants to help Regina with the baking.


So, this was based on the prompt "Swan Queen - Baking" on my tumblr. LatherRinseMaim, if you're interested. Yeah. I think it turned out pretty good. Enjoy.

* * *

Emma frowned as Regina flitted around the kitchen. Henry's 16th birthday was fast approaching and everyone felt he deserved a big birthday bash. There was going to be food, games, music, and a ton of guests. It was the way Emma had always dreamed her son would be raised. The only problem was that Regina refused to let Emma help with most of the preparations.

Apparently when you forget the eggs in the brownies and ruin dessert one time, you were forever banished from the kitchen of Regina Mills.

"Seriously Regina, I feel so worthless! Let me help with something!" Emma whined.

"I'd like everyone to make it through the party alive, dear."

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad," Emma cried.

"The cookie pan you ruined last week begs to differ," Regina replied.

Okay, so maybe it was more than the brownies. But Emma swore she was going to go crazy if she had to sit at the counter for one more second. There had to be something she could do without messing it up.

Emma frowned again, attempting to get Regina's attention. When Regina failed to look at her, Emma sighed loudly and leaned heaving on her arm. But Regina had been a mother for almost sixteen years now and Henry Mills knew how to throw a temper tantrum. Emma's passive aggressive attempt to get her attention didn't even measure up.

Emma quickly noticed her methods weren't working. She knew she'd have to stop up her game.

"Regiiiinnna," Emma whined.

"Choose your next words carefully, Miss Swan," Regina warned.

"Ooh, you know I love it when you call me Miss Swan," Emma winked at the brunette.

Emma sauntered across the kitchen and pressed herself against Regina. She felt Regina pause mixing and lean into Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist. Her lips quickly made their way to Regina's neck.

"Mmm, Emma. Wait. Stop, or I'll never get this done," Regina groaned.

Emma pulled away, "Then let me help so we can get done faster. And do something fun."

"Fine, but if you ruin anything you're sleeping on the couch forever," Regina ceded.

Emma smiled and did a triumphant fist pump in the air. Regina sighed and reluctantly pushed a bowl toward Emma.

"All you need to do is mix in the flour and chocolate chips and put the cookies on the sheet," Regina explained slowly.

"I'm not a child, Regina," Emma said.

Regina scoffed and turned her attention to a new project. Emma stuck her tongue out and grabbed the canister of flour and a measuring cup from the counter.

"Do try not to get flour everywhere," Regina said.

"Do try not to get flour everywhere," Emma mocked.

She stuck the measuring cup in the flour and pulled it our more forcefully than necessary. Regina narrowed her eyes as Emma leveled off the top. Emma stuck her tongue out again and dumped the flour in the bowl. A cloud of flour puffed out of the bowl and covered Emma's shirt. Regina couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Emma asked.

Regina had broken into full-blown laughter. Emma frowned and tried to wipe the flour away. But the flour stayed and Regina continued laughing.

Emma quickly grabbed a fistful of flour, "You're not gonna think it's so funny in a second."

Regina's laughter quickly died and she backed away slowly.

"Don't even think about it," Regina said as menacingly as she could manage.

Emma took a step toward the brunette. Regina continued moving away until her back hit the counter. She was strapped. Emma smiled as she realized this.

"Emma, dear, if you ever want the privilege of sharing my bed again, you'll put the flour down."

"Please, like you could resist all this," Emma said, gesturing to her flour covered body.

Regina smirked and Emma tossed the flour. Emma swore Regina stood there, mouth hanging open in shock, for at least a full minute before reacting. But when she did, Emma knew she was done for.

Emma was quick and crafty; after all she'd spent years hunting down and capturing criminals who usually had fifty pounds on her. But Regina had been the Evil Queen. She'd spend years learning how to size up her enemy and capture her prey. And Emma Swan was in her sights.

In a matter of seconds, Regina had grabbed some flour and darted towards Emma. Emma tried to escape by leaving the kitchen, sure that Regina wouldn't toss flour at her outside of it's confines. Unfortunately, Emma was wrong.

Regina managed to corner her in the hall as Emma was trying to dart into the living room. Emma fell to the ground and curled up. Regina shoved the flour into Emma's face and rubbed it around. Emma coughed and sputtered as she inhaled some of the flour.

"I surrender!" the blonde shouted between coughs.

"That's right dear, because I'm your Queen," Regina smirked from her position atop Emma.

"Damn right you are," Emma replied, pulling Regina down.

Regina stopped her and brushed some of the flour away from Emma's mouth before closing the distance between them. Emma tasted like flour and cookie batter and something that was distinctly Emma. Something Regina always found herself lost in.

Neither woman was sure how long they were on the floor. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but fate had other plans.

"Regina, Emma? David and I have the, oh god!" Snow's voice echoed through the house.

Regina could only laugh as Snow dropped the bags she was holding and covered her eyes. Emma wiped some of the flour off her face and smudged it on Regina's face before pulling her down into another kiss.


End file.
